Austin Gets the Girl
by sallyskellington137
Summary: Austin loves Ally, and he wants confess to her, but he's afraid of ruining their friendship, plus, Ally has a boyfriend named Elliot. Despite that, Austin still wants to confess to her, but what will Ally say? Will she return her feelings? Read and find out! AUSLLY FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

Austin Gets The Girl

Austin's POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-

Austin groaned as he slammed his hand down onto the alarm clock, it was morning, _again_.

'_Man I hate mornings_.' Austin thought to himself as he rolled out of bed. It was Wednesday morning and he was _so_ not ready to begin the day. He lazily made his way out of his room and into his bathroom to shower. Once he was out of the shower, Austin put on some ripped up black jeans, a blue V-neck and his favorite whistle necklace. He finished off the look with some blue sneakers before he styled his hair so that it looked perfectly messy.

"Todays the day." Austin said to himself. He sighed before grabbing his back pack and heading down the stairs. Today was the day that he would tell a certain song writer how he truly felt about her. It had taken him a while, but after he finally realized his feelings for her, he had to fight to keep them at bay. Ally was perfect, her long, curly brown hair, kind brown eyes, and the way she always knew what to say to him, these were just a few of the things that made Austin fall for her. He could only hope that she would feel the same way.

Austin scarfed down a plate of pancakes before he kissed his mom's cheek and bolted out the door and into the street. He could have driven, if he wanted to. But he was early and he needed the chilly morning air to calm down his nerves, '_what if she ignores me afterward? What will I do then?' _To be honest, Austin knew he would be rejected, Ally had a boyfriend, Elliot, and they were happy together. Austin was more afraid that Ally wouldn't speak to him after he told her his feelings. They were best friends; did he really want to jeopardize that? Austin stopped himself, what was he thinking? He needed to tell her, if he didn't he thought his head might explode. With a sense of confidence, Austin continued walking to school

Ally's POV

Ally woke up before her alarm; she always did, and decided to get a jump on the day. Before going to shower, Ally picked out her outfit for the day, she decided on a floral dress and a jean vest with black flats. She put her clothes onto her bed and headed to the shower. While she was showering she began to play a song she had been working on, she had just finished it and she couldn't stop singing it, it was currently her favorite song. "_I Think About You_" flowed from her mouth as she got out of the shower and began to get dressed. She didn't have to worry about being quiet, her dad was at a convention and her mom was in Africa studying Gorillas, so Ally sang louder and louder as she went about the house. After she had finished eating, being interrupted once because her alarm started to go off, Ally grabbed her backpack and started to walk to her best friend's house, Trish Dela Rosa.

When Ally arrived at her friend's house, she took out the key she owned and walked right in. She made her way up to Trish's room, knowing that her short friend wouldn't be out of bed yet. When Ally opened the door to Trish's room, she was shocked to find her friend already sitting at her vanity applying her makeup.

"Wow, you're actually up." Ally said with a grin and didn't miss the eye roll she got from the Latina girl.

"Whatever, so you texted me that you finished your song, sing it." Trish said applying her makeup, it was more of a demand rather than a request, Ally didn't care, she knew her friend loved her music. So, Ally cleared her throat and began to sing,

_Last summer we met _

_We started as friends _

_I can't tell you how it all happened _

_Then autumn it came _

_We were never the same _

_Those nights everything felt like magic _

_And I wonder if you miss me too _

_If you don't is there one thing _

_That I wish you knew _

_I think about you _

_Every morning when I open my eyes _

_I think about you _

_Every evening when I turn out the lights _

_I think about you _

_Every moment every day of my life _

_You're on my mind all the time it's true _

_How long till I stop pretending _

_What we have is never ending _

_Oh ohh _

_If all we are is just a moment _

_Don't forget me cause I won't and _

_I can't help myself _

_I think about you ooohh _

_I think about you ooohh _

_I think about you _

_Every morning when I open my eyes _

_I think about you _

_Every evening when I turn out the lights _

_I think about you _

_Every moment every day of my life _

_You're on my mind all the time it's true _

_I think about you, you, you, you you._

By the time Ally had finished her song, Trish was fighting back tears, "Ally! That song is beautiful!" Trish said and gave her friend a hug, "Thanks Trish." Ally said with a smile, returning the hug, "Now let's go, or we'll be late!" Trish said as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. Ally grinned and rolled her eyes, following her friend.

Trish's POV

Trish didn't let Ally know what she was thinking, because her friend would simply deny it, she knew that the song wasn't about Elliot. Those two had met back in the fourth grade, sure it was in the summer, but Ally's song was talking about the most recent summer, last summer. The only thing is, Trish didn't know who the song was about, though her intuition told her that it was a certain blonde pop star. She would just have to grill Ally about it later.

Austin's POV

When Austin was at the gates of the school, he heard his best bud give a shout behind him, "Hey Dez!" Austin shouted back, stopping to wait for the red head boy. Dez soon caught up with him and they began to walk and talk,

"Did you ever find your turtle?" Austin asked as they sat down at one of the tables outside of school, waiting for the rest of their group to get here,

"Nah, I think my sister's llama hid it." Dez said, in a matter of fact way,

"Since when did your sister get a llama?" Austin asked,

"I gave her one for her bar mitzvah last year." Dez said, causing Austin to pause,

"Dez, your family isn't Jewish. Besides, aren't bar mitzvahs for boys?" Austin asked and Dez let a look of confusion cross his face before shrugging and changing the subject,

"Well Romeo, have you told her yet?" Dez said, wiggling his eyebrows dramatically at Austin and nudging him with his shoulder. Austin rolled his eyes and let out a sigh,

"Not yet, I haven't even seen her yet today." Austin points out.

"Hey Austin!" He hears Ally call from behind him, '_Crap.'_ Austin thought as he turned and smiled at Ally.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin gets the girl, Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot and they encourage me to keep writing :) anyway, Here's chapter two, and I have a few questions once this chapter is finished :) thanks again for reading! **

**I do not own Austin&Ally.**

"Hey Ally!" Austin said as he stood and gave Ally a hug.

"What were you talking to Dez about just now?" Ally asked as she returned Austin's hug before stepping away.

"Oh, nothing important, so uh, hey do you mind if we talk later? I have something I need to tell you." Austin said, a knot forming in his chest, he felt as if Ally would be able to see right through him.

"Sure, do you want to meet at Melody Diner?" Ally asked, looking up into Austin's eyes, causing Austin's stomach to do somersaults,

"Uh, well, no, meet me at my house, I'll surprise you." Austin said and he had to look down while he said this, not having enough courage to meet Ally's gaze.

"Sure, it's a date." Ally said playfully before leaving with Trish to head to first period.

**I know, it's short, but I've got a lot of stuff going on right now. I'll try to update as soon as possible though. The next chapter will be in Ally's point of view. Okay questions:**

**Where do you think Austin is taking Ally?**

**What will Ally say to Austin?**

**Reviews=Happiness**

**Love, SallySkellington**


	3. Chapter 3

Austin Gets the Girl Chapter 3

**Okay, I know the last chapter was really short! I'm sorry! I've been busy all day so I had to cut it off. Don't worry though, I'll be sure to make up for it, I'm going to make this one long, I promise! Thank you for your reviews, they help me update faster! :)**

**I do not own Austin&Ally!**

Ally's POV

Trish and Ally walked away from the boys, Ally's face scrunched up in confusion, "Hey Trish… What do you think Austin wants to tell me?" Ally asked, turning towards her best friend as they continued down the halls. Trish sighed and muttered something under her breath, "What was that? I didn't catch it." Ally said and Trish rolled her eyes before turning away dramatically, "I said, I think he's going to say what we all already know." Trish said and Ally quickly caught up with her, "What's that supposed to mean?" Ally said, her brows furrowed and her mouth drawn in a small frown Trish sighed, mentally exhausted, "You know, for someone who's supposed to be smart, you sure are dense." Trish sighed again, letting the subject drop.

As Ally and Trish rounded the corner to reach their lockers, they were met with a shocking sight. There stood Elliot, his arm braced against the lockers as he leaned forward and connected his lips with the girl he was leaning against. After Ally saw that, she saw nothing else, the tears welling up in her eyes prevented her from seeing anything. A sob ripped from Ally's chest, the tragic sound loud enough for Elliot to hear, he broke away from the girl and looked up to see Ally, "Ally wait!" he shouted, but it was too late. Ally made a run for it, she ran to the nearest exit, nearly knocking someone down in the process. "Sorry" she mumbled before dashing away, leaving a stunned Austin in her wake.

Austin's POV

Austin and Dez soon made their way into the school, Austin was chatting with Dez when something crashed into his side. He would've fallen over, but he was able to catch both himself and the other person. With a gasp, he realized immediately that it was Ally, and that she was crying. Before he could say anything to her, she mumbled something to him and dashed away. Without even really having to think about it, Austin ran after her, he thought he would be able to catch up quite quickly, seeing as P.E. was the only subject he got an A in, and was also the only class Ally really struggled in. Sure enough, Austin caught up to her in the parking lot, grabbing her wrist to stop her. The sudden tug caused Ally, to lose her momentum, Austin didn't slow down enough when he had caught up to her, resulting in Ally colliding with his chest. Using that and her shock to his advantage, Austin wrapped his arms around the shaking girl and held her to his chest in a tight embrace. Ally struggled for a bit, but Austin only held her tighter. After a few minutes, Ally stopped struggling; instead, she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and sobbed into his chest. The sounds broke his heart; he pulled her even closer, though there was no more space left between them.

Once Alky had calmed down, and her violent sobs had turned into quiet sniffles, Austin pulled away slightly so that he could look her in the eye. He wiped the tears away from her face and looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. He looked at her for a moment before deciding to speak, "Ally… what happened? Who am I beating up?" Austin said, only half joking, he hated to see Ally this way, and if it made her feel better, he'd beat up the person who caused this, no matter how much trouble he got in.

"Don't worry about it Austin, he's not worth the detention." Ally said and turned away from Austin's gaze. With that statement, Austin immediately knew that whatever was wrong, Elliot had something to do with it. Knowing that Ally probably didn't want to talk about it, Austin didn't press her for information; he knew he would get the details later, when she was ready to talk. Austin pulled her into another hug, giving her as much comfort as he could. "Hey, do you want to get out of here? We can go to my house if you want. I have a carton of Rocky Road ice cream with your name on it." Austin said. He expected her to say no, being the goody-goody that she was, so he was very surprised when he felt her nod, "That sounds exactly like what I need right now." Ally said before pulling away from him. Austin put his arm around her, knowing that she would probably want the comfort. With that, the two friends began making their way to Austin's house, Austin joking with her the whole way, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, for the most part, Ally was smiling again and Austin felt proud of that Accomplishment.

Once they reached Austin's house, he pulled out his key and opened the door for her, "You can go ahead and make yourself comfortable in the living room, and I'll handle the ice cream." Austin said, gesturing to the room in front of them. Ally nodded and took a seat on the nearby couch. Once he saw that Ally was comfy, Austin went to the kitchen. He pulled the ice cream tub out of the freezer, and on his way out, pulled two spoons from a drawer near the entrance of the kitchen. Austin took a seat next to Ally and offered her the spoon. Ally accepted it and he opened the lid to the ice cream. They dug in and after a while, Ally spilled the details of what had happened. Austin was furious that Elliot could do something like that to a person as sweet as Ally. He voiced this to her, causing Ally to blush,

"It's alright Austin." Ally said, going for another spoonful of ice cream and avoiding Austin's gaze. Austin gently lifted her chin with his hand, holding her there so that she couldn't escape his gaze again, "He is completely unworthy of you Ally, you are a kind, beautiful, adorkable person and if he doesn't see that, then he's a blind man and he doesn't deserve you." Austin said, hearing this, Ally's blush deepened. "Thank you Austin, that means a lot. But you know, I'm not that upset about it anymore." Ally said. At Austin's confused face, she decided to elaborate. "What I mean is, looking back; Elliot and I weren't really all that close. We didn't really have much to talk about and we probably would've broken up eventually anyway. I think I was mostly upset because I couldn't believe that he could do that to me, I mean, I thought he cared about me, you know?" Ally finished and looked down at the ice cream tub that Austin was holding between them, suddenly finding it very interesting. Austin let that settle for a minute. He was about to ask her another question when she asked him one of her own,

"So, since we're at your house…. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliff hanger! Don't worry, I'll probably update soon :) I know this one was kind of short too, but I thought that was a good part to cut off at. Reviews make me update faster!**

**Reviews=Happiness**

**Love, SallySkellington**


	4. Chapter 4

Austin gets the girl chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated, and I'm going to try to make this chapter longer…. We'll see how that goes :p I might start a drabble set soon for Auslly so be on the lookout for that, not sure when it's going to be posted though… Anyway….. Here's chapter 4! Review Please :)**

**I don't own anything!**

"_So, since we're at your house…. What was it you wanted to ask me?"_

No specific POV

Austin froze immediately at Ally's words, he was not the least bit prepared to tell her that he was in love with her, and how was he supposed to do this? How do you breathe again? Just in and out, right? Austin took a deep breath, the silence between them had begun to grow awkward and Austin knew he had to say something soon, or Ally would probably figure it out on her own, and Austin wanted to be the one to tell her. Ally spared him a glance, waiting patiently for his response. Austin cleared his throat a few times before deciding to speak,

"I'm not sure now is the right time Ally, I mean, you just broke up with Elliot…" Austin says and regrets it as soon as it comes out of his mouth, _stupid, stupid, stupid! _He thought to himself.

"How would that affect anything you have to say to me?" Ally said, a puzzled expression crossing her features. Austin could tell Ally was thinking it through by the way she was biting her lip, and when a look of realization came to herself, Austin had to force himself to sit still and not run out the front door of his house. Instead, he made himself look into Ally's eyes, waiting for the rejection that was sure to come.

"Austin… I had no idea…" Ally started, not really sure what to say to her best friend, Austin felt the beginnings of heart break in his heart and braced himself for the blow, "I mean… you're a really sweet guy… and any girl would be lucky to have you… but I just broke up with Elliot…" Ally says, looking into her lap, not having the courage to look into Austin's eyes, not wanting to see the pain that would undoubtedly be there.

"Is that the only reason?" Austin said, his head lowered in defeat, he knew he was just asking for it, but he had to know if even had a chance.

Ally thought for a minute, really thought, did she feel that way towards Austin? How would a relationship between them work?

"I think it is." Ally said, still not meeting his eyes. Her words caused a small spark of hope to rise up in Austin's chest. "Ally, I'm going to say something, and I want you to hear me out before you say anything." Austin said, reaching forward to grab Ally's hand, bringing towards his own lap, relieved when she didn't automatically pull away. "Okay." Ally said, and so Austin began,

"I've felt this way about you for a long time, I won't say that it was love at first sight, but I've always thought you were cute… and when we started working together… and hanging out together, I got to know what an amazing person you are. I just wish I had met you before you met Elliot, then maybe we could have been together. But Ally… I don't want to give up; my heart would hurt way too much if I did. So please, go on a date with me tonight? After that, if you don't think we should be together, then I won't push it. But please, just give us a chance." Austin said, begging her, staring into her face as she stared into her lap.

Austin's words rattled her a bit, but she gave the idea some thought_, a date wouldn't be so bad,_ she thought to herself, coming to a decision, Ally rose her head to meet Austin's gaze,

"Alright, we can give it a try." Ally said, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. On the other hand, Austin's face broke into a wide grin. Looking at him with that expression made Ally's own smile grow larger, and soon, Austin practically tackled Ally in a hug, shoving her down against the couch. Austin's actions caused Ally to start giggling, and the noise made Austin's heart soar higher, if that was possible. Wanting to hear more of her laughter, Austin's hands went to Ally's side, brushing his fingertips against her and causing Ally to go into a fit of laughter, begging Austin to stop. Austin eventually let up, letting Ally catch her breath for a few moments before he resumed his attack on her sides. Ally tried to push his hands away, but Austin would not be deterred, so Ally countered his attack by launching on of her own. Austin's laughter joined Ally's and because neither of them wanted to be the first to let up, they continued to tickle each other until eventually Ally's squirming caused them both to fall off the couch and onto the floor and effectively ending their impromptu tickle fight.

They sat next to each other, trying to catch their breath, sometimes letting out a breathless laugh at their childishness,

"You're an idiot." Ally said when she had finally caught her breath, smiling at Austin who was sitting beside her. Austin smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "I already knew that." He said and got up from the floor, offering a hand to Ally to help her up. They made their way to the kitchen; the tickle fight had made them both hungry.

"So, what do you have in mind for our date tonight?" Ally said, looking through Austin's cupboards, pulling out a box of cereal,

"That'll be a surprise, but you should probably wear something warm, and don't worry, you can dress as casually as you want." Austin said, handing her two bowls and the milk from where he stood. Ally accepted them and made them each a bowl of cereal, putting a spoon in each bowl before handing one to Austin. Ally considered this for a moment… it sounded so….. Romantic. She'd never known Austin to be romantic before, _he must be trying really hard_, she thought to herself, the thought making her heart swell a bit for the boy quietly munching on cereal in front of her. Ally cleared her throat a bit, smiling down into her cereal. Maybe a relationship between them could work out after all…

Four hours later, Ally was just finishing up getting ready for her date with Austin, she was wearing a white long sleeve with a large blue sweatshirt pulled on over that, something Austin had lent her once during the summer when it had gotten late and a bit chilly, she had forgotten her coat and Austin had offered this to her. Besides that, she was wearing some black skinny jeans and a pair of black converse. Nothing too fancy, it was just Austin after all, and he had seen her without makeup on many occasions. Despite that thought, Ally couldn't stop the nervous butterflies floating around inside her stomach. She was having an argument with herself on if she should have her hair up or leave it down, I wonder which one he would like better, Ally thought, as soon as she had realized what she thought, she let her hair down, what does it matter? It's just Austin. She told herself once again, shoving her cell phone into her pants pocket before collapsing on her bed. Austin would be here to pick her up soon and she had to mentally prepare herself for what was to come.

When the doorbell rang, Ally sprung up her bed and rushed halfway down the stairs before she reminded herself once again, that it was just Austin and that she needed to slow down. After what felt like an eternity, but was probably closer to thirty seconds, Ally opened the door, revealing a smiling Austin carrying a single red rose. His hair was perfectly messy, as usual, and his outfit was actually fairly similar to Ally's only Austin seemed to be wearing a few extra layers than she was,

"Hey Austin," Ally greeted him with a smile,

"Hey Ally this is for you." Austin said, extending the hand that held the rose out to her. Ally accepted the rose, sniffing it lightly before smiling at him, "Thank you," she said quietly. She grabbed her bag from the side table next to her front door before heading out into the cold night air. With one last thought she shouted up to her dad, "Dad! I'm going out with Austin!" She heard him shout something that sounded like "Finally!" before he shouted to Austin to be good to her and to have her back by midnight. Austin agreed before taking Ally's hand and leading her to his car. He opened the passenger side door for her, closing it once she was in before crossing over to the driver's side ad getting in.

"So, where are we going?" Ally said, holding her rose close to her chest, Austin smiled at her,

"It's a surprise" he reminded her.

**Whew! I know that wasn't very long, but I'm saving the date for the next chapter :) I was going to make the hurt between them last longer, but it was hurting my heart to write that so I made them be happy again :) Okay sooooo….. Where do you think Austin is taking her? I think you'll like what I have in mind but I want to hear what you guys think :) Reviews make me update faster!**

**Reviews=Happiness**

**Love, SallySkellington**


End file.
